Sweet Surprises
by FireStorm1991
Summary: One-shot: Botan takes Hiei out for ice cream, but what ulterior motives does she have? Rated T for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

This little one-shot is because I ate ice cream for the last three days for dessert and it made me think of Hiei XD

* * *

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

Botan looked over to the short fire demon and smiled. She had told him that Koenma had had a special mission for him, but in reality it was her job to distract him. "Oh Hiei, I'm taking you to the place we're supposed to meet Koenma?"

Hiei shot her a skeptical glare. "And I'm just supposed to believe that the brat prince of Spirit World would trust me, a felon _he _charged, to complete some mission in the name of said world?"

"Um, he trusts you?" Botan tried using her kitty face to try to charm her way out of the question.

"Hn," Hiei replied closing his eyes. "Try again. I know that Koenma doesn't trust me. Doesn't matter."

Botan frowned when he said this. Then she looked to the shop she was bringing him to and said, "Oh look, we're here."

Hiei just rolled his eyes at her cheeriness. He just wanted to get this meeting over with. Reluctantly, he followed Botan inside a shop and heard an annoying bell. He looked around to observe his surrounding and narrowed his eyes. They were at an ice cream parlor, and the prince of Spirit World was nowhere to be seen. He turned back to Botan who was smiling at him knowingly. "What is the meaning of this, female?"

Botan couldn't help but laugh at how he was behaving. "Oopsie, I must have brought us to the wrong place," Botan said twiddling her fingers. She had secretly known, thanks to a suggestion from Kurama, of Hiei's "sweet snow" fetish. "Well, since we're here, maybe we should get something." She handed Hiei some cash and said, "Why don't you go order yourself something while I call Koenma to get better directions?"

Hiei grunted a reply but stared at the twenty Botan had handed him. He was silently pondering how much sweet snow he could get with that amount of money.

Botan smiled as she took out a small cell phone. She dialed a number and said to the person, "Alright, I've got him here, though I'm not sure how long I can keep him here." Botan looked over to Hiei who was ordering a mountain load of ice cream. "Never mind…I'm sure we'll be here for a long time. I'll bring him by soon."

Hiei walked over to the table she was sitting at with a huge smirk on his face. "There's no change," he said smugly.

Botan just responded with a smile. "That's fine," she said. "Enjoy."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her nonchalance. He started eating his icy treat, but he didn't take his eyes off her smiling face. She had to be up to something. She sat with her hands folded. Even her stance was suspicious. Hiei swallowed the sweet snow in his mouth and then frowned at her.

"What's your game, ferry girl?" he growled.

"No game, Hiei," she said. "I just wanted to do something nice for you, especially today."

Hiei's expression darkened. So that's what this was about. "How did you know?" he asked. "I've never told anyone in my life."

Botan's expression faltered before becoming blank. Had she really just let on to what was going on? She knew she was a blabbermouth, but the others were going to kill her if they found out.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She took out her compact, pretending that it went off. "I must have left this thing on vibrate. Hold on; I'm going to take this outside. Finish your ice cream."

Hiei opened his mouth to either object or retort, but Botan shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. He was shocked, blinking his eyes, amazed that the female had the audacity to silence him in such a manner. Well, now it was just him and the large mountain of sweet snow. Hiei smirked and took the spoon from his mouth. He looked to the other shocked humans. This would be one sight they would never forget.

* * *

Botan returned from outside. She was planning on telling Hiei that she got a call to meet Koenma at Genkai's since they were obviously lost. In reality she told the others that she nearly messed up the plan and had to bring him there now. She got back inside and saw everyone cowering in fear as Hiei started digging into the ice cream behind the counter.

"Hiei!" Botan gasped. He looked over to her and flashed her an evil smile before launching a scoop of ice cream at her. She sighed. Kurama did warn her not to let him have _too _much ice cream. When Hiei had too much sugar, he tended to get a little hyper. "Um, let's go Hiei. Koenma said he'll meet us at Genkai's so that we don't get lost again."

Hiei's expression darkened again as he growled at her. "You're not taking me away from my sweet snow, female."

"Well, I'm sure Genkai has more ice…sweet snow. You can eat some there."

Hiei looked down to the bucket he was currently snacking from and grimaced. He was eating strawberry flavored ice cream, though he didn't like its color. He was never picky with flavors. He just hoped the old woman would have some in a more appealing color, like black and red, or maybe a very dark blue. Kurama always told him there were no limits to food coloring.

He threw the bucket to the floor, spilling its contents. "Fine," he muttered before jumping over the counter. He started for the door as Botan tried to pay for the extra ice cream he stole. The cashier just waved her off and mouthed, "Thank you." Apparently stopping Hiei from destroying the shop was payment enough.

"Are you coming, female?" Hiei asked. Botan cringed at the harshness in his tone. He went from hyperactive to somewhat placid in seconds. She would need to get a better handle on his addictions in the future.

* * *

They arrived at Genkai's compound only to find it empty and dark. "Where the hell is he?" Hiei snarled. His voice echoed through the bare halls.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Botan said innocently. "Let's go look."

Hiei let out a small growl, but he followed her anyway. As they got closer to the sitting room, Hiei felt an overwhelming sense of dread, like the ferry girl was leading him to his death. He sweat-dropped and looked over to Botan nervously. How could she have the power to bring him to his death? Unless that's what Koenma wanted to see him about. Maybe that's why she had been so nice to him.

As they rounded the corner, Hiei grew quiet, ready to accept his death although he still felt so unaccomplished, like he had more to do. He was shocked when the lights turned on and everyone came out and shouted, "Surprise!" He jumped back, nearly knocking Botan over, before looking around the room. There was cake and presents and a banner that made Hiei pale. "Happy Birthday Hiei and Yukina," it read.

His eyes widened as he looked up at Botan in alarm. She was looking up the ceiling nervously, as if she were guilty of something. Hiei glared at her, ready to yell. "You told her?" he asked in disbelief. Botan just twiddled her fingers together. Hiei was about to let her have it, but he was in the arms of someone else and couldn't move.

"Happy Birthday, big brother," Yukina said happily. "Come on; we have to open presents."

"Wait…but I…" he tried to say as he was dragged off to open the presents. Hiei looked back at Botan and glared. He would have to deal with her later.

* * *

Hiei watched his sister and how happy she was with the festivities. He was strangely happy himself, that she would try to include him.

"You know, she didn't tell her on purpose," Kurama stated as he appeared next to his friend.

"Oh?" he asked wryly. "Then what, pray tell, did she mean to do?"

Kurama chuckled. "Yusuke challenged her to a drinking game, but he insulted her when she refused. She has more pride than any of us could have guessed, so she accepted the challenge. She didn't even remember saying it until Yukina asked her about it. You see, Kuwabara was there when Botan said it, and so he told Yukina. A chain reaction, if you will."

"I hate all of you," Hiei grumbled.

Kurama just smiled at him. "That's fine, but I know you don't hate Yukina, and you definitely don't hate Botan."

Hiei looked at Kurama strangely. "Where the hell did you get an idiotic idea like that?"

Kurama grinned knowingly at Hiei making the younger demon sweat-drop. "Just go talk to her. I'm sure she feels guilty enough as it is for almost blowing the secret."

* * *

Hiei looked outside and saw Botan sitting on the steps looking at the sky. She didn't look too happy, and, as Kurama had said, she looked as if she felt guilty. He sighed and decided to take a seat next to her and watch the sunset.

"I am really sorry, Hiei," she said. "It was an accident."

"I know." She looked at him in confusion. He shrugged and said, "Fox told me."

Botan looked down and frowned. "I bet you hate me, though," she said. "If I wasn't stupid enough to take the challenge-"

"She would have found out some other way," Hiei said bitterly. "It was only a matter of time."

Botan looked over to Hiei, shocked that he was taking the situation so well. She smiled at him and said, "She was really happy to be able to share this day with you." Hiei just nodded. They remained sitting on the steps in silence before Botan shot up and gasped.

"I almost forgot," she stated. "I forgot your sweet snow." She smiled widely. "I'll be right back, Hiei." She ruffled his hair a bit before running inside. He just stared at her incredulously.

"Hn, females…such strange creatures."


End file.
